


Underfell!Sans x Reader

by SansyBoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyBoy/pseuds/SansyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm horrid at descriptions, but basically this is gonna be an insert reader story where the reader is taken into custody by the Fell bros. They're basically forced into prostitution by Papyrus, but Sans ends up falling in love with the reader. Other hi jinks ensue as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You let out a sigh. You had about another block to go before you would get back home, not that it was much of one anyways. You had left to pick up some food with the little money you had. You thought about what was awaiting you back at that wretched little trailer you called home. Your father would most likely be passed out drunk “watching” television. You furrowed your brow in anger, and kicked a small rock as you walked.

“That damn bastard…” You muttered under your breath. All he ever does is drink and gamble away the money you work so hard for. You’ve thought about leaving all the time, I mean you certainly old enough to do so, but the that pig keeps stealing any form of money you save. Your mother died years ago, leaving you alone with your father. Just remembering her soft smile and calming voiced filled you with warmth. The only thing that kept you with your father was the fear of what he would do if you left, and the fact that you were flat out broke. He often would become violent, using you as outlets for his anger. You remember once after he had almost cut you with a knife, you hid and tried calling the police for help. Before you could dial the number, your father found you. He dragged you into the kitchen and burned your arm on the stove as punishment. Your hand traced over the scar as you cringed at that horrible memory. Suddenly the snarling of a dog pulled you out of your reminiscing. It clashed against a chain-link fence that prevented it from reaching you. You tucked your (y/hc) hair back behind your ear. Your home was in sight now, and your pace quickened slightly. You opened the gate to the front yard, which was littered with trash and dead grass. You stopped at the front door when you heard yelling, most likely from your father.

“What the fuck do you mean banned?!?” You heard him yelling. You opened the door to see that he was on the phone. “tab or not, I can’t afford to pay you that kind money!” You couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the conversation, but you knew it wasn’t good. “Like hell you will! Send whoever the hell you want, I AM NOT PAYING!!” Your father threw the phone at the wall, smashing it to pieces. He mumbled angrily to himself before he noticed you were home. “(y/n), Where the hell have you been?!” He slurred as he walked over to you. You could smell the alcohol on his breath. “I was-” He cut you off before you could reply. “Nevermind, just get in that damn kitchen and make something edible before I lose my temper again!” He stomped off to his armchair in the other room. You quickly rushed to the kitchen and started to get ready to cook something. You didn’t want another outburst from your heavily drunken father, especially a violent one. Once you had finished cooking, you brought the food out to your father. He snatched the plate of food from your hands. “About damn time…” He muttered. You left your father to himself, and went to your own room. Closing the door behind you, you flopped face first into the bed. It was late and you were exhausted. You sat up and looked at the time. It was one in the morning. You let out a small groan before you stood up. You changed out of your clothes into some pajamas and crawled under the sheets of your bed. You closed your eyes and awaited sleep, but it didn’t come to you easily. “Just one of the perks of being an insomniac…” You thought your yourself. You checked the time again. Two thirty. At this rate you were going to get little to no sleep. After another hour or so, you were finally able to fall asleep. Sadly it didn’t last long. Soon you heard someone shouting and pounding on the door. You sat up groggily, and stared confused. “Why is someone here this early?” You thought. You got up and walked over to the door. You noticed your father passed out in the other room and you rolled your eyes at him. Now that you were closer to the door, you could hear what the other was saying.

“Open this damn door right now!! You have a debt to pay, you jackass!!” They hollered. “Okay, okay calm down. I’m opening the door.” You responded. You opened the door to reveal a short skeleton standing on the other side, accompanied by a taller, slender skeleton. He looked somewhat surprised to see you answering the door. “You’re not the one we want…” He snarled. The skeleton was wearing a black hoodie over a red shirt. The other skeleton had a scar over his eye socket.  
“There he is, back there.” The other skeleton murmured, pointing to your father. They both barged past you and headed straight for your father. “H-hey wait a second, you can’t-” You started, but the shorter skeleton cut you off. “Oh trust me sweetheart, we can.” he growled. The taller skeleton picked up your father by the neck like he was nothing. Your father was awakened by this sudden movement, and started to freak out. “W-what the hell do you want?” He talked to the skeleton like he knew him. “Like hell you will, I’m not paying.” The taller skeleton mocked. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember our lovely conversation last night?” Your father gulped nervously. The skeleton threw him to the floor. “You owe us.” The shorter skeleton spoke up. “I-I told you, I don’t have the money..” Your father stuttered. The taller gave him a twisted look. “Well then, you’ll just have to pay another way, won’t you?” The skeleton snapped his fingers, and the smaller one chuckled. “My favorite part~” He mumbled. “N-no, please…” Your father begged. The skeleton came up to your father and kneed him in the gut. He fell to his knees, and the smaller skeleton was about to hit him with a bone attack. You had been standing still, shocked by what was happening. Instinctively you ran to your father’s defense, throwing yourself in between the two. You hated that man, but you hated seeing others being hurt more. The skeleton, shocked by your actions, tried to avoid hitting you. He failed. You ended up with a large gash on your arm.

“What the hell are you doing risking your life for a sewer rat like him?!?” He growled angrily at you. He was about to say more, but the taller one held him back. He looked at him in confusion. The tall skeleton stared down at you. It sent chills up your spin. “The girl….” He said, directed to your father. “Give us the girl and your debt will be payed in full.” You were absolutely shocked by what this skeleton was suggesting. Selling you? As if you were an object? “Deal. Take her and leave, I don’t care what you do with her just leave me alone.” Your father sputtered. You shook your head in disbelief. How could your own father sell you off like some prize? You started tearing up, but you refused to cry in front of these skeletons. “Heh, some father.” The smaller one said. “Oh please, like ours was much better.” The taller one replied. “Now get the girl and let’s get out of here, this place reeks.” The small skeleton looked over to you and gestured for you to move. You didn’t, you were still getting over the fact that you had been sold to a pair of strangers. The skeleton grew angry with you. “Come on, we don’t have all day!” He spat. You flinched at his harsh words, but figured it be better to listen to him. “M-my things…” The tall one cut me off. “Grab only what you need, but then we’re going. Sans, stay with her to make sure she doesn’t try anything.” He demanded. “Sure thing boss” The smaller one replied. You went to your room, followed by the small skeleton you figured was named Sans. You started packing, but your mind drifted off into thought as you did so. What was going to happen to you now? What did these skeletons have in mind for you? These were only a few questions that would cross your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you had put a few of your belongings into a small backpack and bandaged up your arm, you turned to Sans. He was standing impatiently in the corner of your room, leaning against the wall. You tried to say something, but you had no idea what to say. I mean, you had just been pawned off to these random monsters, how are you supposed to act when something like that happens? Sans noticed your attempt to talk to him, and took it as a sign that you were done. He walked over to the doorway to exit the room, but stopped midway to make sure you were following. It took a lot of effort for you to move from the spot you were standing. Your legs felt heavy, like lead. After you left your room, you saw your father. He avoided eye contact with you, in fact he acted as if though you weren’t even there. You were filled with anger, but it soon faded to a pang of sadness. How could he do this to you?! You were his daughter, didn’t that mean something to him? Sans walked out to the front door, completely ignoring your father. He paused for a moment and looked back at you. You swore you saw almost a look of pity from him. You followed Sans out of the little trailer you called home. The taller skeleton waited for the both of you in the front yard. 

 

“W-wait, where are we going? And who even are you?” You managed to stutter. The taller skeleton let out a sigh of annoyance.  
“I am the Great Papyrus,” He said, gesturing quite proudly to himself. “And this is my pathetic excuse for a brother, Sans.” Papyrus simple pointed to his brother. Sans looked a little upset at how his brother introduced him, but he stayed quiet. You could already tell they weren’t the best of siblings. “And as to where we’re going, you’ll find out soon enough.” Papyrus strode out of the yard, followed by Sans. You struggled to keep up with his pace. Both you and Sans lagged behind him. You noticed that Sans was staring at you while you walked. He looked at you confused, but also somewhat concerned. You tried talking to him. “U-um, could you maybe fill me in a bit on what your brother didn’t explain?” You asked in almost a whisper. You don’t know why, but you felt that it be better if Papyrus didn’t hear you two talking. Sans looked towards his brother hesitantly, afraid of him overhearing, but finally decided to reply to your question. 

 

“Look doll, I probably know about just as much as you do for the boss’s plan for you, but knowing our line of work it’s not going to be good. Well at least not for you.” Sans whispered. You were confused by what Sans meant. Their line of work? What did they do for a living? You weren’t sure you even wanted to know. You continued to walk in silence for the next few minutes. Soon you finally recognized where you were walking. You were in the Red Lantern District of town. You had only been here once before when your father brought you with him to pick up some...questionable items. The streets were filled with strange venders, selling most likely illegal goods. At the end of the street you saw a large building decorated brightly with gold trimming. You thought it looked a lot like a hotel, and well...you were partially right. It turned out this building was exactly where Papyrus was leading you. You coughed once you entered, due to all the smoke that polluted the building. It was extremely dim inside, and it took you a while to adjust to the lack of light. You soon figured out what the building was used for. On the main level, where you were at the moment, it was a combination of a strib club and a brothel. You found out that the rest of the building was used as a love hotel by looking at the sign near what looked to be some sort of main desk. You were extremely anxious. You had an idea of what Papyrus and his brother might do to you here, and you were scared. You finally thought about trying to run away. You had no idea where you would go, but anywhere sounded more appealing than where you were now. Your uneasiness must have been obvious, for Papyrus had grabbed you by the arm. He guided you through the crowded room to a set of stairs. He didn’t release his grip until you both made it to the top of the stair case. There was a long hallway with a dead end. There were doors scattered throughout the hall. Papyrus led you to the last door at the end of the hall. He opened the door and pushed you through it. You looked around at your new environment. It like a small apartment. The main room where you had entered had a couch and a small tv in it. On the other side of the room there was a small kitchen. You also noticed two doors that led of the main room, but didn’t pay to much attention to them. When Sans had finally entered and closed the door behind him, Papyrus shoved you through one of the doors and locked the door behind you. 

 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” You pounded on the door. “My brother and I need to have a word in privacy, for now you can stay in Sans’s room.” Papyrus growled in reply. You pouted at the door, but quickly were overcome with curiosity. You put your ear up to the door in attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation the brothers were having.  
“So what the hell are we gonna do with her?” You could hear Sans huff. “Heh, if we do this right, we can make a small fortune off of her.” Papyrus replied. “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” Sans quipped. “You aren’t still that naive, are you?” Papyrus chuckled. You heard no reply from Sans. You felt your stomach drop. You stopped listening, afraid of what you might hear next. At this point you were terrified. You didn’t like where things were going, and you wanted more than anything to just go back home. You looked around the room and found a window. You headed over to examine it more closely. You were on the third floor, but if you used the fire escape you could probably make it safely to the ground. You had nothing to lose, so you tried opening the window. The hinges were rusted and made a loud cracking sound. You paused, unsure if you had been heard or not. It was dead silent, but then you heard footsteps towards the door. You quickly tried to pry the window open the rest of the way. You finally got the window open by the time Papyrus had opened the door. In an attempt to escape, you hurled yourself out the window. You felt Papyrus’s phalanges dig into the gash on your arm as he grabbed you. You struggled to break free of his grasp by kicking and screaming. He pulled you back through the window and smacked you across the face to stop you from screaming. Papyrus dropped you to the floor and kicked you in your side. 

 

“How dare you try to run! You belong to me!” Papyrus boomed. He stomped on your hand, crushing it beneath his boot. You let out sobs at the pain that burst through your body. You saw Sans standing by the door, he looked distressed. You held your hurt arm close to you, tears now streaming down your face. Papyrus was about to strike you again, but Sans interjected. “H-hey, maybe that’s enough, I’m pretty sure she won’t do it again.” Sans said somewhat quietly. Papyrus fumed at his brother. “You dare tell me to stop?! We nearly lost one of our most valuable pieces yet, and you tell me to stop?! You’re even more worthless than the girl is!!” Papyrus lashed out at Sans, hitting him heavily in his side. Sans fell to the floor at the harsh blow. “Now stay out of the way or your next!” Papyrus grabbed you by the scalp and dragged you to into the kitchen. You tried screaming again, but you were cut off by Papyrus throwing you to the ground. “One more sound out of that mouth of yours and I’ll cut off your tongue, understand?” He threatened. You nodded your head slowly. Papyrus pulled out a knife and walked toward you. You tried scooting away from him, but he just grabbed you and pulled you closer. You struggled to keep him off of you, but he pinned you down. Now immobilized, you were terrified.

 

“N-no, please, please don’t kill me.” You begged. Papyrus was amused by your fear. “Oh don’t worry little pet~” He mused. “You’re worth too much for me to kill. You need to be taught a lesson for trying to run.” Papyrus brought the knife close to your face, and gently scraped it against your cheek. “W-what are you go-gonna do to me?” You barely managed to ask. Papyrus chuckled. He leaned in closer to you. “This~” Quickly and decisively, Papyrus took the knife and carved a large shape into your chest, right below your collarbone. You tried to stifle your scream, afraid Papyrus might be serious with his earlier threat. He took his time, slowly carving into your skin. Once he finished carving the shape into your chest, he took one of his fingers and stuck it in the wound as far as he could. He retraced where the knife had carved, he obviously wanted this to scar. You whimpered and begged for him to stop, but he didn't listen to you. After Papyrus was satisfied with the job he had done, he got off you and tossed the knife into the sink. “Sans, get over here.” Papyrus muttered. You saw Sans stumble over to where Papyrus was standing. “I’m leaving to attend to some business, watch the girl while I’m gone.” Papyrus glanced over to you and smirked. “She shouldn’t be much trouble now.” Papyrus left, leaving you and Sans alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh lol well that was a fun time to write, hope you guys like the chapter! There will be some smut coming up, not sure if in the next chapter or not, but just a fair warning. Also feel free to suggest scenarios you want to see happen in the story! I'm always looking for story ideas, whether they further along the plot or not. Anywho, thanks so much for reading, and see you all in the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

You hadn’t moved an inch after Papyrus had left. Your body was filled with pain from the injuries you had sustained. You laid on the floor, quietly sobbing to yourself. You noticed Sans, still standing in the same spot, clutching his side. He looked anxious and unsure of himself. Moments later, Sans finally moved. He moved closer towards you. You were scared of what Sans might do to you, so you scooted away from his advance and whimpered in fear. Sans slowed his movements, as to not frighten you. You were confused by his actions. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you kid, I just trying to help.” Sans reassured. You let Sans get close enough to help you sit up properly. He took a close look at your wounds. The gash on your arm had bled through the bandages, and the mark on your chest was still bleeding quite badly. Sans quickly got up and grabbed a towel, dampening it in the sink. He brought it back down to you and started to clean the blood off the wound. You winced as he did so, but now you got a better view as to what Papyrus had carved into your flesh. It looked like an upside-down heart, marked with an x through it. It had a small P-shape at the top as well. Once most of the blood was cleaned up, Sans brought his hand up to the wound, which was glowing with some form of magic. Sans noticed you were frightened by the magic, and quickly tried to comfort you. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to heal the wound. It might sting a bit though.” He tried to assure you. The magic did sting at first, but it soon faded and the sensation numbed. For some reason, you trusted Sans. He frightened you at first, but seeing him acting so much more gentle than his brother...You felt somewhat safer with him for some reason. You wondered why he was acting so different from when you first met him back at your home. Sans seemed much more brutish when he was hurting your father, but now he was so gentle in caring for you. You stared at him confused. Sans noticed you staring and got somewhat nervous. “T-there, that should do it. Just try not to move around to much, I’m not as good as Papyrus at healing, so the wound still might re-open.” Sans said somewhat shakily. You simply nodded in response. Sans repeated the healing process on the re-opened wound on your arm. Soon most of the pain numbed, and you felt immensely better. 

 

“Why...why are you helping me?” You asked. Sans froze for a moment, unsure of what to tell you. “That’s a great question…” Sans sighed. “Why the fuck am I risking my ass to help you? I don’t even know your name...” Sans looked more angry at himself than at you. You were a little surprised by his response. “It’s, it’s (y/n).” You weakly replied. “Ah, well (y/n),” Sans said standing up. “You should be fine now. The magic should have numbed the pain a bit. How do you feel?” He offered you a hand to help you stand up. You took his hand and slowly he pulled you up off the floor. “I’ve, definitely been better…” You exasperated. You both stood next to each other awkwardly. “So….want some...whiskey or something?” Sans offered. You had never drank before, but with the way your life was headed you figured why the hell not. You nodded, and Sans walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen. He pulled out a half empty bottle of whiskey from the cabinet, and poured two glasses. He handed you a glass and you took a small sip. The taste of the alcohol took you by surprise, you almost spit it back out. “ I take it you’ve never drank before?” Sans chuckled a bit. You nodded, somewhat embarrassed. Sans shrugged. “Eh, well not everyone has a taste for it.” Sans took a large swig from his glass, drinking it like water. You were surprised at how well this small skeleton could handle his liquor. You shuffled in your spot uncomfortably. “H-hey Sans,” You asked. “Your brother….what’s he going to do with me?” Sans gulped anxiously. He looked somewhat panicked by your question. Sans let out a long, heavy sigh before he finally answered you.   
“Look, there is no way I can put this lightly. I’m pretty sure he’s going to use your body as a way to make some quick cash.” You felt a mixture of shock, disgust, and fear. The thought of having to be forced into prostitution, it made you feel sick. You were still a virgin and had no sexual experience whatsoever, how were you to be expected to sleep with a random stranger for money? Sans avoided looking directly at you. You couldn't exactly tell what he was feeling, but you knew he was upset with something. “Help me escape…” You blurted out. Sans dropped his drink in shock. “What?! No, the boss would KILL me!! I-I couldn’t…” Sans paused, looking at you. You gave him a pleading look, and Sans stared back at you regretfully. “...I must be crazy...fine, I’ll help you, but we need to get you out of here before-”

 

“Before what, Sans?” Papyrus growled. Both you and Sans hadn’t even notice him slip into the room. By the look on Papyrus’s face, he had obviously heard the last part of your conversation. “Shit…” Sans muttered under his breath. “B-boss, I was just...I-I...oh fuck it, run!” Sans had blasted Papyrus with a magic attack, knocking him away from the door. You panicked, but ran anyways. You burst through the door and sprinted down the hall, not looking back. You could hear loud fighting behind you, followed by what you could only assume was San’s scream. You tripped as you ran down the stairs, hurting your ankle. There was a monster at the bottom of the stairs that stared at you, but you ignored it and kept running. You limped through the main floor, shoving your way through the crowd. Suddenly something grabbed you by the arm, pulling you off to a back room. It was a tall gangly looking monster. You tried struggling, but it pinned your entire body against the wall. 

 

“Where you going sweetheart? Don’t you want to have a little fun?” The monster began to trail its tongue along your neck. You tried screaming for help, but the monster muffled your screams with what you could only assume was its hand. “Aw, come on sweetie~ I just want to play with you~” It cooed. You tries struggling again, but it was no use. Tears started streaming down your face. Then out of nowhere, Papyrus came and punched the monster off of you. “Get the fuck off, she belongs to me.” Papyrus spat. The monster fearfully slinked away. You tried running again, but you were to slow. Papyrus had already grabbed you, and started dragging you upstairs. “Struggle and I’ll kill you.” He murmured loud enough for only you to hear. You figured it best to listen to him, and so back up the stairs you went. When you finally had returned to the main room of the apartment, Papyrus slammed the door behind the both of you. He still had a tight grip on your arm. You noticed that there was a small trial of blood and bone marrow leading to Sans’s room. You could only imagine what Papyrus did to him. “Sans..” You whimpered. “What? You’re actually worried about that worthless sack of bones?” Papyrus asked. You remained silent. “Heh, I’d worry about yourself for now.” He growled. Papyrus threw you into his room, locking the door behind so you had no way to escape. You tried running again, but Papyrus had grabbed you again. He pinned you down on the bed. You struggled, but nothing happened. Papyrus grabbed what looked like rope and started to tie your hands together. 

 

“What are you doing? S-stop!” You screamed. Papyrus slapped you across the face. “I don't know what you said to Sans to convince him to help you, but after tonight I’m going to make sure you never try to run again.” He smirked. “I’m going to make you mine~” After Papyrus finished tying your hands, he tore off your top. He guided his hands up and down the curves of your body. You tried screaming, shouting, anything to make him stop, but Papyrus only covered your mouth, muffling your screams. “You're being quite vocal, aren't you? I know how to fix that~” Papyrus got off of you to grab something. When he returned, he had a ball gag in his hands. You tried moving away, but Papyrus just pulled you in closer. He laughed at your futile attempts to struggle. Fitting the ball gag into your mouth, Papyrus now had you right where he wanted you. He undressed you the rest of the way, until you were in nothing but your panties. Papyrus eyed you hungrily, his eyes glowing a faint orange. You were terrified, and tears started forming in the corners of your eyes. Papyrus came closer to you and licked away your tears. 

 

“Now now, try and enjoy yourself! You should consider yourself lucky, not everyone get’s the honor of being fucked mercilessly by the Great Papyrus~” He whispered into your ear. His tongue trailed down to your neck, where Papyrus started to bite at. You whined when his bites grew deep enough to draw blood. Greedily, Papyrus licked up the blood that oozed out of the bite marks. Soon he had found his way down to your thighs, biting and licking as he went. He spread your legs and brushed his teeth against the waistline of your panties. Delicately, Papyrus pulled off the panties, fully exposing you to him. You were ashamed, embarrassed, scared, so many emotions were flowing through you. Papyrus took his time, soaking in the image of you so defenseless. Next, he pulled out a glowing member from his pants. He readied himself at your entrance and without much warning, he shoved himself all the way in. You cried out in pain. None of this felt right, it hurt. You always thought it was suppose to feel good when you had sex with someone, but this was nothing like how you’d imagined your first time being. Papyrus slowly pulled out, then rapidly rammed himself back in. He slowly quickened until he was ramming into you at a steady pace. Papyrus tried to angle you so he could get as deep as he could. You whimpered and cried, but it only encouraged Papyrus. The feeling of Papyrus being so deep inside of you hurt, you felt like your insides were going to burst. After a while, Papyrus’s pace became more erratic, He was close. Papyrus pulled out, and undid the ball gag. He guided your mouth to his throbbing member, which was now dripping with precum. 

 

“Come on, suck it like the little whore you are.” He demanded. You had no choice but to do as he said, and Papyrus forced his entire length into your mouth. “Good girl~” You were barely able to breathe, but Papyrus showed no signs of stopping. He thrusted in and out, letting out a groan at the soft, slick texture of your mouth. Papyrus shoved his dick as far as he could into your mouth and came, filling your mouth with his cum. He pulled out of your mouth, allowing you to catch your breath. Finally you could rest, or at least that’s what you thought. Papyrus had quickly recovered, and was ready for another go. “W-wait, n-no we, we already-” You sputtered. He just laughed at you.”Oh you thought this was over? Things are just getting started~” Papyrus chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially trash now, be proud of me. First time writing smut so I hope i did okay with that, also thank you all so much!! You guys are so kind and seeing that you all like my story really helps encourage me to write it! I've had fun writing some of your suggestions, so keep 'em coming! See you all in the next chapter!! ;3


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys I know you probably were expecting a new chapter, but I haven't been able to work on it for quite some time. Due to mental health issues and the fact that I'm currently in the middle of moving, the updates will be slow. I am in the middle of finishing the next chapter, but like I said things are going to be slow. I will continue this story for as long as I can, and suggestions are still welcome! I want you guys to be a part of this story too, so suggest away! Anyways, I hope you all understand and bear with me on this, and thank you so much for your patience. Knowing that you all like my story so much makes me extremely happy. I will do all that I can to make sure that you all get the next chapter soon! I'll see you guys in the next chapter, which is hopefully soon!! ;3


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up, strangely calm. You tried sitting up, but your still bound hands made it difficult. Your lower abdomen shrieked in pain as well. Once you were sitting in a somewhat comfortable position, you looked around the room. Thankfully, Papyrus was nowhere in sight. You sat on the bed, extremely still. You felt so...so numb, both physically and emotionally. Soon though, you felt a wave of overwhelming grief and horror. You started sobbing, tears streaming down your face. You shook where you sat, unable to accept what had happened. The way Papyrus had touched you...had treated you... it filled you with disgust. You were glad you blacked out near the end, that was when it was the worst. You were so absorbed in your own thoughts, that you didn’t notice someone enter the room. They moved very slowly, so you didn’t notice them right away. You finally realized their presence when they sat down next to you. It was a somewhat bloody and beaten Sans. He took off his sweater and wrapped it around you, covering your bare body. You flinched at his movements, but stayed still. Sans untied your hands and threw the rope to the floor. You tried wiping away your tears and pulled Sans’s sweater tighter around yourself. You took a closer look at Sans and noticed the large gash across his eye socket. You couldn’t help but to stare. You reached out to Sans, tracing your fingers over the wound. He winced at your touch, but did nothing to stop you. Sans looked at you, looking somewhat anxious. Tears rolled down your face once more.

“I’m sorry….All of this is my fault….I shouldn’t have tried to run, I shouldn’t have asked you to help me. Now you’re hurt and….Why you’re being so kind to me?….All I’ve done is cause you nothing but trouble…” You silently sobbed. Sans was shocked by your sudden outburst. “I’m so stupid, how does anyone even care about me?... It’s no wonder why my father got rid of me...I’m just useless I-” What Sans did surprised you. He had cut you off, giving you a gentle embrace. “Don’t...Don’t say that about yourself, you’re not useless. As for your father, the man’s a giant ass. He doesn’t deserve a daughter like you.” Sans murmured. You hugged Sans back, burying your face into his shoulder. Hearing such securing words in such an awful place, it filled you with a feeling you couldn’t quite describe. It was something you’ve never felt before.It was warm and for once, you actually felt cared for. Soon you stopped shaking, stopped crying. You felt a calm peace drift over you. You and Sans sat like this for a while, just holding onto each other until Sans pulled away. 

“Are...Are you okay? Papyrus, did he….He didn’t hurt you again, did he? Sans asked. You shook your head in reply. Despite what he did to you last night, Papyrus didn’t actually do that much to physically hurt you. Sans let out a shaky sigh and smiled at you. “I was sure he’d beat you pretty bad…. You actually had me kinda worried there kid.” Sans chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “But...what about you? It looks like he hurt you bad…” You sniffed. You felt responsible for what happened to Sans, after all if you hadn’t asked him to help you, none of this would have happened. “Oh, heh I’ve had much worse, don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.” Sans smiled, but it didn’t convince you. Sans sighed again. “Well, the least I can do is get you something to wear. Looks like the boss did a number on your old clothes, but I think I saw some new clothes that he brought back the last time he went out.” You looked at the floor and saw your clothes lying tattered on the ground. You frowned at the thought of what Papyrus could have possibly brought back for you to wear. Sans got up to leave, but you clung to his arm, afraid to let go. He gave you a patient smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” He assured you. You let go of Sans and he left you alone in the room. You felt somewhat empty when Sans had left, but he soon returned. “Looks like I was right, the boss did get you some clothes. Here,” Sans said handing you the pair of clothes. “I’ll wait outside while you change.” Sans left you alone once again, closing the door behind him. You examined the clothes Sans had given to you. You looked at them in disappointment. The clothes you were given were quite…….risque. They were a pair of extremely short shorts, and a very low cut crop top. You took off Sans’s sweater and dressed yourself, but once you had put on the clothes you felt extremely exposed. You never wore such revealing outfits. They always made you feel uncomfortable, and you hated how much skin it showed. You decided to wear Sans’s sweater over the outfit. The warmth and coverage of the sweater made you feel much more comfortable. You left the room to find Sans sitting on the couch, slouched back with his eyes closed. He hadn’t noticed you come out of the room yet. 

“U-um Sans?.....” You just barely whispered. You were a bit embarrassed because of your new attire, and had a faint blush on your face. Somehow, he heard you and glanced over in your direction.

“Hey…..how you holding up?” Sans asked you. You didn't know why, but his voice was so soothing to you. You tried to say something, but no words came. You just stood there, twiddling your thumbs and trying to avoid Sans’s gaze. Sans let out a small sigh and got up off the couch to walk over to you. He put his hand on your shoulder. “It’s alright (Y/N), Boss isn’t here...it’s just the two of us, at least for now.” You felt better at the sound of that. You leaned against Sans, resting your head on his shoulder.

“I….I’m okay…..I just feel a little….off…” You managed to say. Sans gave you a little smile and wrapped his arms around you comfortingly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be back to your old self in no time.” You let yourself relax, in fact it was the first time you’ve ever felt relaxed since you were traded off to Papyrus. You both stayed like this for a while, but it didn’t last long. Papyrus had finally returned. You noticed when you felt Sans grip you tighter. You glanced over to see him approaching you and Sans. You soon stiffened with fear. For a moment, Sans and Papyrus just glared at each other, but Papyrus ened the staring contest by grabbing Sans’s shoulder and shoving him aside. Sans ended up falling to the floor, hard enough to do some damage to his skull.

“S-sans!” You cried out. You tried reaching out to him, but Papyrus grabbed your arm. You looked at him in fear, afraid of what he was going to do to you. Papyrus looked very irritated at something. He grabbed Sans’s sweater and forcefully took it off of you. He tossed it next to Sans when he was done. He gave you a twisted smile.  
“There! Much better, now I can see that beautiful body of yours~” Papyrus mused. He still had a tight grip on your arm, and started pulling you towards the door. “W-wait, where are we going? Wh-what about Sans?” You asked frightfully. Papyrus scoffed and rolled his eyes at you. “I’ve arranged for some….well ‘training’ for you. As for Sans….” Papyrus paused and looked at his brother. Sans was just getting up from his fall, picking up and putting on his sweater as he did so. You didn’t like the look on Papyrus’s face. “Well, since he seems to fancy you…...He’ going to come with.” Papyrus chuckled. Sans was surprised at his brother’s response. You felt somewhat better knowing Sans was coming, but you had a bad feeling about Papyrus’s intentions for him tagging along. “Now come on! We’ve wasted enough time talking, Undyne won’t be pleased if we’re late.” Papyrus grumbled. He started to walk you to the door, with Sans quickly following behind. “Boss, wait. Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean you coul-” Papyrus quickly turned around to face Sans. “Shut up!! I know what I’m doing! Now be quiet or I just might change my mind about you coming along!” Papyrus snapped. Sans didn’t ask anymore questions as he followed you and Papyrus out the door. You didn’t like the sound of this Undyne person and had many questions yourself, but after seeing Papyrus snap at Sans you figured it best to stay quiet. Soon Papyrus had led you to the main floor, the brothel. He brought you into one of the back rooms, which was separated from the main lobby by thick curtains. The room was lavishly decorated, and sitting on the bed that sat in the center, was a blue fish-like monster with a red ponytail. She wore quite provocative clothing, and was attending to one of the ‘guests’ of the brothel. You figured this was Undyne. 

“Undyne!” Papyrus growled. He didn’t look to happy at her. Undyne glanced over at Papyrus and immediately had a distasteful look on her face. She let out a sigh and shooed the patron she had been…..’attending’ to earlier, to which he seemed quite dissatisfied. 

“What the hell took you so long Papyrus? Usually you’re better at arriving on time…” Undyne huffed. “Nevermind that, I brought the girl…..and i guess Sans too.” Papyrus shoved you closer to Undyne. She took immediate interest in you, and completely ignored Sans, who was standing towards the back. “So you’re the little wallflower Papyrus has told me so much about. Well then, if I’m to ‘teach’ her, then I’ll need the two of you to wait outside for a while.” Undyne paused and pointed to the curtain, asking the two skeletons to leave. Papyrus gave a little pout, but soon left. Sans on the other hand, was very hesitant to leave. He stood near the curtain, but kept looking back at you. Undyne sighed and gestured again for Sans to leave. Papyrus ended up having to pull him out, finally leaving you and Undyne alone. Undyne smiled as soon as Sans had left. She turned to you and pushed you down onto the bed. “Shall we begin then?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhhh sorry it took me so long to update this! I had a bad case of writers block and zero time to write, but I have gotten some time recently to write! I'm still trying to work on things for this story plot wise, so suggestions might be a little hard to work in, but i'm willing to put the time and effort into it so keep the suggestions coming!! Once again I have to thank you all so much for reading, I always get so happy when I see how many kudos and everything this story has. So thank you so so much!! Luv you guys so much~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh I know its been forever since I've updated this, but I recently got my motivation back for writing!! I will probably spend more time working on this, but I do have other stories I'm working on too so please be patient. I know its a little short, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer! So enjoy the new chapter and please feel free to leave suggestions!!

You struggled against Undyne’s movements, but she greatly out powered you. You tried screaming, but Undyne quickly covered your mouth.

 

“Now now, you can't struggle. That will just make your patron upset, and trust me, you don't want that.” Undyne smoothly murmured. She gave you a devious smirk that chilled you down to the bone. You stopped struggling, starting to fear for your safety. Undyne slithered a hand under your shorts. You let out a whimper in return. You tried speaking out, but the words got caught in your throat. You tried again to struggle, but Undyne brought her other hand around your neck. Now you were actually choking. You whimpered and whined for her to let go.

 

“What did I tell you about struggling? Now I'm going to have to punish you. Maybe then you'll learn to obey.” Undyne tightened her grip around your neck as she spoke, and your vision started to blur. You tried screaming, but you couldn't tell if anything was coming out. Pretty soon your vision blackened, and everything around you faded. Suddenly you heard shouting as you felt the grip around your neck completely disappear. In fact, all the weight from Undyne on top of you was gone too. You gasped for air, trying to get as much of it as you could. Your vision slowly returned, and you could see someone fighting off Undyne. You grew confused, unsure of what was happening. Next thing you knew the other had picked you up, carrying you in what looked like to be the exit. You finally realized that it was Sans who was carrying you. Your confusion only grew at this point, and it didn't help that Papyrus was yelling from behind. You noticed Sans’s pace quicken, and that's when you finally decided to speak up.

 

“S-sans? What...where are we….” You barely managed to rasp out. He glanced down at you looking worried, but he tried giving you a reassuring smile.

 

“I said I'd help you get out, and that's what I'm doing.” He simply stated. Sans finally got outside of the building with you, and from there you couldn't really tell where he was taking you. All you knew is both of you were fleeing, Papyrus angrily chasing you. You thought about what would happen if he caught the two of you. You shuddered at the thought, worrying more as to what he'd do to Sans rather than yourself. Sans quickly hustled through the crowd, trying to lose Papyrus. You noticed how much he was struggling at this point, obviously tired. You spotted a small alley up ahead, which could easily hide the both of you. 

 

“Sans!” You cried out, pointing to the alley. He got the message, quickly maneuvering towards the alley. Once there and somewhat hidden from view, Sans set you down. He panted heavily while keeping his eyes focus on the crowd. You tried talking, but Sans hushed you. You finally realized that he was looking for Papyrus, checking to see if he was still following. After a few more minutes of nothing, Sans figured it was safe. He let out a sigh and sat himself down on the concrete. You decided to join him, sitting somewhat close to him. It took you a while to process what had just happened, but you were kind of glad that it did happen. You kept quiet, still thinking about the recent events.

 

“You're...you're not hurt, are you?” Sans asked you in a gentle tone. You snapped out of your thoughts and came back to reality. 

 

“N-no, not really. I might have some bruises on my neck though….” You replied. Sans looked at you worried again. “I just…. I heard you screaming….” Sans voice faded, like he was unsure of what to say. He quickly shook his head and focused more on you. “You mind if I take a look? At your neck I mean….to make sure nothings wrong.” He wanted to make sure you were comfortable with his movements. You nodded slowly, allowing Sans to get closer to you. He pulled your hair back to reveal more of your neck. Gently, he caressed your neck running it lightly across to not hurt you any further. You blushed at the contact, looking away slightly. Sans rubbed his hand around a certain spot on your neck, which hurt slightly. You winced a little at the touch, which Sans noticed almost immediately. He pulled his hand away slowly.

 

“Yeah...looks like just some bruises...you sure you're okay?” Sans still seemed concerned about you. You nodded, not wanting him to worry about you. Sans wasn't quite sure if he believed you, but he went along with it anyways. 

 

“So….what now?...” You wondered out loud. There was a bit of a pause before Sans said anything. “Well, first we need to get somewhere safe, then we can plan the rest out there…..I have an idea where we can hide out for a bit, but I have no idea if Tori will be willing to help us out.” Sans sighed. You looked at him a little confused. Who was this Tori, and was she anything like the others she had met? You hoped not. It was silent for a bit longer before Sans stood up. He offered you a hand to help you up, which you gratefully accepted. Sans quickly check if the cost was clear before he looked back at you, gently grabbing your hand.

 

“Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand.” You nodded in response, tightening your grip around his hand. Sans then led you out of the alley into the crowd. You both weaved through the people, bumping into someone on occasion. “Where are we going?” You asked softly. Sans didn't quite hear you at first, but quickly answered you.

 

“Its….another brothel. One of my bros competitors. They’ve been fighting for control for a while now, but this one is different.” You scoffed a little. “How is it any different?” You muttered. Sans apparently heard that crystal clear. “The monster who runs it, she cares about those who work for her. She's nothing like Papyrus, which is why I'm hoping she’ll help.” You said nothing, just focusing on following Sans. Pretty soon you both stopped in front of a rather large building. You noticed Sans looked a bit anxious, so you squeezed his hand reassuringly. He glanced over to you and gave you a slight smile. Sans led you into the building, which once inside led to a very elegant lobby. It was in much better condition than the building Papyrus made you stay in. It reminded you of the 60s, everything seemed to fit into that time period. You stared around the room, somewhat in awe. You almost didn't hear Sans talking to you. 

 

“(Y/N), I'm gonna need you to wait here.” He muttered to you. You gave a disapproving look, which Sans immediately noticed. “Don't worry, I'll be right back. You won't even know I was gone.” You still weren't convinced, but you let him go. You watched as Sans left, and approached a rather large goat-like monster. She didn't look happy with him. You scooted closer to try and hear what they were saying.

 

“And why should I help you?” You heard the host monster snarl at Sans. 

 

“Tori please, I'm begging you...I don't have anywhere else to go. I just ne-” the other cut him off. “You only have your brother to blame for that! Now get out of my brothel before I get your brother to drag you out of here myself!!” The one you assumed was Tori shouted. Sans seemed to panic a bit, stuttering trying to convince her otherwise. She didn't look happy, she also looked like she was about to hurt Sans. You also seemed to panic, rushing out in front of Sans despite what he asked you to do.

 

“Please! Don't blame him!! We just need a safe place to stay for the night, and then we’ll leave….please…” You called out. Both Sans and Tori were surprised by your actions. Tori stared at you, both shocked and slightly concerned. 

 

“Sans…..who is this?” Tori asked cautiously. Sans let out a small huff before answering her. “This is…(Y/N)... She’s...well the one Paps is after….” Tori slowly nodded, then her expression quickly changed. 

 

“Alright…..I'll get you two a room, but just know I'm not doing this for you Sans…..I'm doing for her.” Tori gestured for the two of you to follow her, leading you and Sans upstairs. She led you down a small hall, which had a small door at the end. Tori opened the door, waiting for you to follow her in. Once both you and Sans were inside the room, she closed the door a crack. 

 

“I'll bring some food up later, but for now just stay quiet.” She whispered. Tori then shut the door and left you and Sans alone in the room. It was a pretty basic room, with one full sized bed, a nightstand, and a small draped window. Sans let out a long sigh and flopped down on the bed. You still stood in place, unsure of what to do. That's when you finally noticed the blood and marrow staining Sans’s shirt. Concerned, you sat down next to him.

 

“Sans?....Are you hurt?...” You asked quietly. Sans looked over at you then down at his shirt before sitting up.

 

“Nah, my shirts just dirty is all.” He grinned, trying to convince you. It didn't work. You let out a little huff before trying to reach to lift his shirt. “Sans...I just need to check...just to be sure.” He sighed, but didn't say anything to stop you. You then lifted his shirt, noticing Sans blushing a bit. You would have found it cute if you hadn't been so concerned with the wound you saw. A section of his ribs were cracked and bleeding.  
“What happened?” You managed to sputter out. Sans shifted a bit uncomfortably. “Uh...Undyne...she’s uh...pretty good at fighting back….” He muttered. You shook your head. You hated it when others got hurt for your sake. 

 

“I can fix it up a bit….but you'd need to take off your hoodie and shirt…” Sans seemed to be a little uncomfortable, but he still took it off. You must of looked shocked by what you saw, because Sans shifted to try and hide his body. He was covered with cracks all over his bones, as well as deep cuts that had healed over. However a small carving on the back of one of his shoulder blades had caught your attention. You gently brushed your fingers across it. Sans shivered slightly at the touch. You noticed it was the same pattern as what Papyrus carved into your skin.

 

“He….he did this….to you? W-why?” You stuttered. Sans looked away. “Y-yeah…..he’s...heh, kinda a real shitty brother…..” You looked at Sans trying to comfort him. He appreciated your efforts. You let out a small sigh before grabbing something to wrap up his new cracks. Once done your hands couldn't help but linger. You felt your fingers run across the rough edges of his bones. 

 

“U-uh (Y/N)?...” Sans stuttered. You snapped back to reality and became flustered. “I-I’m so sorry I d-didn’t…” Sans grabbed your hand before you were able to pull away. “Its...okay…...I just...wasn't expecting….” He went silent after that. You both stayed like that for a while before Sans let go of your hand. He let out a sigh and went to put his shirt and hoodie. You felt a little bad for some reason, not really sure why. You stated at the floor for a while, unsure really of what to do or say. Then Sans did something you didn't expect. He wrapped his arm around you, and held you close to him. You noticed he still had a bit of blush on his face, you found it cute. You laughed a little and leaned closer to him. That must of made Sans cheer up a bit, because you could hear him chuckle a bit. For the first time in actually a long time, you felt content. Not necessarily happy, but enjoying how things were right now. The feeling of Sans wrapped around you made you feel safe, and with how things were now, that was something very rare. You could feel yourself gently drifting off, and you let yourself. You felt so secure in his arms right now, you felt nothing else mattered


	7. Announcement Time!

Hey guys! Sorry I'm not updating with another chapter, but I have good news! I'm working on the next chapter right now, and hope to finish it soon! I also wanted to just say a few things. I'm sorry I haven't been updating the story much, but I'm really finding it hard to figure out a good plot. I have very vague ideas about how some characters can be connected to the story, but actual plot is rather hard for me to figure out right now. I thought of a possible solution though! I know how I've been asking for suggestions ever since I posted the story, but I need them now more than ever! I would greatly appreciate anything you guys had to offer, or even what you'd like to see happen! I know it might not be very original for me as a writer to do this, but I like to think of it as a big experiment! That way, I can get more plot ideas and work on the story more! Thanks for listening, and I'll try to make up for the lack of updating by making a somewhat longer chapter! Again, thanks, and I'll try to update as soon as i can!


End file.
